


here's a list for you

by allstars



Series: happy steve bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Steve Bingo, Lists, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Star Wars References, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, and bucky loves him so much, but he's such a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstars/pseuds/allstars
Summary: Steve loves lists.Bucky makes one for him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: happy steve bingo 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	here's a list for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work to the "happy steve bingo", yay! the prompt is "list", so here it is. i'll try to post the other ones soon! enjoy x

Steve _loves_ lists.

That is actually a understatement, because he's obsessed with them. That includes making _and_ reading it.

He has a list for every single thing in his life, and God, when he has to go to the grocery store, he can't help himself. He pratically glows in excitement when Bucky asks him to write down what they need to buy.

Steve says he loves doing it so much because it grounds him. Something about having control of everything. Write down what you need, scratch it when it's done. Lists of things to buy are his favorite, but he makes every kind of it. He has an infinite list of movies to watch before he dies. A list of concerts he wants to go. A list of actors who should definitely win a Oscar — and as soon as he left the theater after seeing Joker, he added Joaquin's Phoenix name for the _third_ time in it, just in case. _Come on, the guy deserves it for so long!_ _Hollywood sucks,_ he whined. Bucky laughed and hugged him. _Yeah, it does. _

He keeps all his lists of birthday guests, because he likes to see how many friends he made in one year, how his life changed. It's cute, in a way. At least for his boyfriend, who laughs at him every time he says he made a new one.

One night, he was on his notebook, doing God knows what, when Bucky heard an excited noise.

"Buck, you're not gonna believe. I found a website of.... Lists! It's called 'Listverse'. This is heaven. They got politics, crime, pop culture... Wow."

Bucky hugs him from behind, leaning in to place a kiss in Steve's head. "You're such a nerd."

"That's... Correct."

"Got you one: _a list of times that Bucky is right_. Number one: every single time."

"A list of times that Bucky is a jerk, by Steve Rogers. Number one: every single time," Steve says, standing up. He turns to face Bucky, who is clearly holding back a laugh.

"Huh. Smartass."

"That is _also_ correct," as soon as he says it, he puts his arms around Bucky and kisses him, softly, slow. A gentle reminder that no matter how many times they provoke each other, it will always gonna be like this. Peaceful, as long as they got each other.

"I love you," Steve whispers.

"I know," Bucky says, smiling. "Love you too, baby."

"A list of Star Wars references Bucky already made. I'm pretty sure that one would be complete."

Bucky rolls his eyes and makes a wookie noise. Steve adds this to his mental list of why he loves Bucky so much.

* * *

"Okay, I got one," Bucky says one day. "A list of places we must visit."

"Oh, honey, that's a cliche. I got that one for a while. It keeps getting bigger and bigger," Steve says, smiling. He sits down next to Bucky.

"Is 'Rio de Janeiro' in it?" Bucky asks.

"Uh... No, I don't think so."

"Then add it. Because that place is fucking perfect," Bucky takes Steve's journal on the coffee table and hands to him.

"That's a good one," the blonde says, writing it down.

"Did you ever made a list of people you kissed?" His boyfriend asks, lifting his eyebrow. Steve snorts.

"Uh, yeah. That's not a long one, by the way. Fortunately you're the last in it."

"Oh, am I now?" Bucky leans in closer. "Because you plan to love me _forever and ever?"_

Steve was going to say something like _actually, I plan to _**_tolerate_**_ you forever, but that's close enough, I guess_, and but he stops. Instead, he says with a shy smile:

"Yes. And because I made a list of reasons why you should marry me, and that's the longest list I ever made," Steve says. He seems to want to hide he's nervous, but it shows. Bucky knows him. "It's pretty persuasive."

"As it should. I'm not that easy, Rogers," Bucky smiles.

"I happen to know you are. But for the sake of the romance going on here, I'll just smile and pretend you didn't said that."

They both burst into laugh, Bucky slaps Steve's arm.

"_For the sake of the romance_. Jesus, you're such a punk." Bucky stands up. "But it's funny you bring this subject up, because I did make a list for you too." He takes a piece of paper in his pocket.

_A list of reasons why Stevie should propose to Bucky, by James Barnes._

There's about 50 itens written in it.

"Funny you brought that up," Steve says, reaching for his pocket. "I was just about to do it."

"Am I really _that_ persuasive?"

"Shut up and let me do the thing," Steve says, kneeling. They both laugh again.

He makes another mental list: a list of times Bucky almost ruined the moment: this one. Fortunately, he doesn't care, because Bucky says yes.

And that goes to the list of happiest days on his life.


End file.
